1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a firearm, including a frame; a slide mounted on the frame for a sliding longitudinal movement thereupon; a trigger pivotally mounted to the frame for movement between a rest position and a firing position; a trigger bar pivotally mounted to the trigger for moving therewith between a rest position and a firing position; a firing pin having a front and a rear end and mounted in the slide for travel between a rest position and a firing position; a hammer pivotally mounted to the frame for a pivoting movement around a pivot axis between a decocked and a cocked position, which hammer includes a striking surface adapted to strike onto the rear end of the firing pin, and includes further a resting surface; a spring loaded sear rotatably mounted to the frame for a rotational movement around an axis of rotation between a hammer blocking position and a hammer release position, which sear includes a hammer blocking surface adapted to contact the resting surface of the hammer when the hammer is in its decocked position, which hammer blocking surface is at a rotational position remote form the resting surface of the hammer when the sear is in its hammer release position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In its decocked state the hammer of known designs of firearms, such as pistols, is located in a position in which is continuously contacts the rear end of the firing pin. This state gives rise to the danger that when the firearm is accidentally dropped or when it is manipulated in an unlucky manner, or when the hammer gets caught at an obstacle (piece of clothing), a live round chambered in the pistol can be inadvertently fired, and, furthermore, when the weapon is to be fired, the trigger must be pulled along a considerable distance at a corresponding exertion of force such that the pulling of the trigger renders a precise firing or hitting a target, respectively, more difficult.
Furthermore, the hammer of further known firearms, such as semi-automatic pistols, remains after the loading, ie chambering of a cartridge or also after a firing of a shot in its cocked position such that it is quite easy to fire rather inadvertently a second shot which for instance may occur in a stress position.